Última voluntad
by Lonely Eleanor
Summary: Sé que voy a morir, no tengo escapatoria. Los aerodeslizadores están por todas partes. Es cuando me doy cuenta que voy a morir que mis sentimientos se aclaran. Amo a Gale y estoy segura. Lástima que nunca se lo vaya a poder decir.


**Hola! Soy nueva en este fandom, hace poco desubrí esta pareja y me encantó. Y ayer me vino está idea a la mente y no pude evitar escribirla. Es dramática pero me encantó escribirla, espero que a ustedes también le guste. :) **

* * *

**Última voluntad.**

Despierto en mi lujosa habitación, el primer pensamiento que viene a mi mente es de una canción que oí alguna vez tararear a mi madre: _"Hoy va a ser el día menos pensado". _Ni siquiera sé porque lo pienso, decido dejar de pensar en tonterías y salgo de mi cama. Voy al baño, la bañera está llena de agua aromatizada, lista para que yo entré en ella. Al regresar a mi habitación, encuentro un bonito vestido celeste y un lazo blanco para mi cabello. Me pongo el vestido y me coloco el lazo como diadema.

Decido ir a la panadería a comprar unas galletas que se terminaron ayer. En el camino me cruzo con Gale, seguro que va a las minas, por una fracción de segundo, me mira. Le devuelvo una tímida sonrisa mientras siento cómo mi corazón da un vuelco. Desde qué Katniss regresó a los juegos de hambre, he empezado a sentir algo por él. No sé qué es exactamente pero sé que no me es indiferente. Por otro lado, él ya no me dirige comentarios hirientes. Ya no me habla, ni siquiera me miraba, hasta ahora. No puedo evitar tener una mínima esperanza de que él se fije en mí, sé que es imposible, pero no lo puedo evitar. A veces me descubro soñando despierta, pensando que tal vez, algún día él venga a mi puerta con fresas, como lo hacía antes, e imagino que entablamos una conversación y nos volvemos amigos, nos acercamos más y finalmente nos enamoramos. Sé qué es algo muy tonto, pero soy así. Y me parece mentira que se me escapé la vida en eso. Porque estoy casi segura que él está enamorado de Katniss y que me odia por no ser pobre, como ellos.

El día se me pasa volando, aproximadamente a las 4 de la tarde, enciendo mi televisor para ver qué está pasando en los juegos, es entonces cuando veo a Katniss a lado de un inconsciente Betee, luego aparece Finnick y le dice que recuerde quién es el verdadero enemigo, Katniss parece reaccionar y enrolla un cable de cobre en su flecha, en ese instante, cae un rayo y ella lanza la flecha hacia el cielo, ésta choca en una especie de campo de fuerza, veo que todo se electrocuta y la trasmisión se corta.

Me sobresalto, estoy asustada, por Katniss. Necesito saber qué ha pasado con ella, salgo de mi casa y me dirigió hacia la Veta, a la plaza para ver si allí también se ha interrumpido la trasmisión de los juegos. Al parecer sí, hay un montón de gente asustada, temiendo que algo malo les haya pasado a Katniss y a Peeta. De repente, oigo un gran estruendo a lo lejos, todos volteamos hacia el origen del sonido.

Entonces los veo.

Aerodeslizadores.

Por todas partes.

Lanzando bombas por todo el distrito doce.

Caen como meteoritos, como lluvia. La gente empieza a correr por todos lados, desesperada. Sin embargo, no tienen escapatoria, no tenemos escapatoria. Nuestro distrito está rodeado por una valla. Sé, gracias a Katniss, que no está electrificada, pero es demasiado fuerte para que la puedan echar abajo. También sé que la valla tiene un agujero por el que podríamos salir, pero sólo Gale y ella saben dónde se encuentra.

Empiezo a correr con dirección a mi casa, quiero pasar mis últimos momentos con mi familia: mis padres y toda la servidumbre; al llegar sé que eso no será posible, la mitad de la casa está destruida, los sirvientes deben de haber huido o sido aplastados. Corro a la habitación de mi madre, la zarandeo para despertarla. Pero me doy cuenta que ha dejado de respirar hace ya bastante tiempo. Las lágrimas empiezan a resbalar por mis mejillas. Ni siquiera me molesto en buscar a mi padre, seguro no se ha salvado. El distrito doce parece un infierno en la tierra, hay gritos, lamentos y explosiones por todas partes.

Regreso a la plaza central, camino ausente, sé que no tengo escapatoria, sé que voy a morir. En el momento en el que ese pensamiento cruza mi mente,pienso en Gale y mis sentimientos se aclaran. De repente me siento segura de mi amor por él, lástima que nunca se lo haya dicho, de cualquier forma, él no me corresponde. Él ama a Katniss. Ante este pensamiento, empiezo a sollozar. Estoy asustada y con el corazón destrozado. No miro hacia donde me dirijo, ya no me importa. Nadie vendrá a salvarme, nadie en la veta se preocuparía por la hija del alcalde. Tampoco soy lo suficientemente importante para Gale como para que se preocupe por salvar mi vida.

Entonces levanto la mirada y a lo lejos, diviso una silueta, es un hombre, más alto que yo; pero no lo puedo reconocer por culpa de las lágrimas que se amontonan en mis ojos antes de derramarse por mis mejillas. Me sobo los ojos y lo veo.

Es Gale.

Y ha vuelto.

¿Por mí?

—Gale...— susurro, no sé que más decir. Él está cada vez más cerca.

De repente, se detiene frente a mí y fija sus ojos en los míos, noto como detalla mi rostro con la mirada, mis rasgos...todo. Entonces lo sé, sé que voy a morir, lo veo en su mirada. Quiere ver mis facciones por última vez, grabarlas en su memoria para no olvidarme. No sé cómo, pero lo sé.

—Shh...tranquila...— me dice tratando de calmarme, coloca sus manos alrededor de mi cara, limpiando mis lágrimas con sus pulgares.

Trato de evitar su mirada, miro a mi alrededor. Observo las casas destruidas, los aerodeslizadores sobre nosotros, el distrito entero en llamas. Y no puedo evitar emitir un sollozo, tengo miedo, mucho miedo de morir. Más lágrimas empiezan a resbalar por mi cara.

—Tranquila... Estoy aquí, no me apartaré de tu lado.— me dice, pero al ver que estoy aterrada al mirar el paisaje que nos rodea busca mi mirada con sus ojos grises.— Mírame, sólo fíjate en mí, no veas lo demás.

Sus manos dirigen mi rostro hacia él, lo miro a través de las lágrimas. Él agacha su cara para rozar nuestras narices, cierro los ojos reprimiendo el llanto. Entonces siento sus labios sobre los míos, le correspondo. Rodeo su cuello con mis brazos, y elimino toda distancia entre nosotros, nuestro cuerpos están totalmente juntos. Él rompe el beso para poder respirar, pega su frente a la mía. Abro los ojos y lo vuelvo a besar. Un aerodeslizador se coloca muy cerca de donde estamos, y veo cómo lanza una bomba muy cerca de nosotros.

—Te amo.— le confieso mis sentimientos a Gale. Lo tomo de la chaqueta y lo empujo detrás del muro de una casa destruida, por lo menos lo resguardará de la explosión. Detrás de mí oigo un estruendo, le sonrío y me preparo para morir.

Y la explosión me alcanza. Es el fin. Y sé que puedo morir en paz porque cumplí mi última voluntad, le dije que lo amaba y eso me basta.

Lo miro por última vez y cierro mis ojos enfrentándome a la oscuridad.

* * *

**¿Qué le pareció? Dejad un recién con vuestro comentario, un review no le hace daño a nadie ¿o sí? ;P**

**Lonely Eleanor**


End file.
